


Hot Murmurs in the Dark

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur 2 [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Sur is blindfolded, and Sinestro takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Murmurs in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariana).



> Because she won't stop giving me IDEAS.

Arin sighed as he touched her hand, turning her head so her ear was focused more toward him. He hadn't taken his fingers off of her ever since he tied the blindfold around her eyes. She was glad, because she probably wouldn't want to play anymore if she couldn't tell where he was.

His fingers slid up her forearm under the wide sleeve of her dress, and she shuddered with a sigh when he brushed the sensitive crook of her elbow. That drew a low, deep chuckled from him, and she felt her flesh raise with goosebumps.

"You're a fair amount more responsive like this," he said, and even though she knew he was right next to her, his voice sounded like an entity all its own. It floated over her and to all sides. "Is it because you cannot predict my movements?" he asked, though he obviously knew the answer.

She leaned her head back when he touched her throat with his other hand, letting out a little noise as his nails trailed up to her chin and then his fingertips moved back down. She arched her back, pressed her chest up as his fingers ghosted along her cleavage. 

"Thaal," she whined as his hands came under her sides, finding the knot of the ribbon that crossed over her back and kept her dress up. He undid it with an ease she could never manage and pulled the ribbon all the way out of the grommets, making the fabric loose on her front. Then his hands were at her shoulders, pulling the front of the dress down. She assisted him by pulling her arms from the sleeves, shivering as the air hit her bare skin.

She felt him lean over her, one hand pushing the mattress down next to her head and the other caressing the skin of her shoulder. She felt his lips at her ear, and she let out a shaky breath. "You want me to touch you everywhere, don't you?" he asked, teasing lips moving against the shell of her ear and making her moan.

All she could do was nod, he voice caught somewhere in her throat. She loved him like this, so playful, so mean.

He lifted away, and his hands moved to her arms up, his palms against the undersides and his long fingers spread across them. She moved her hands over her head at his gentle pushing of her arms. And she immediately knew why when she felt that ribbon return and wrap about her wrists, binding them loosely together.

She assumed he knew how to tie perfectly inescapable knots, but he wouldn't do that. Not with her. And for that she loved him.

His lips were back, this time moving so lightly against hers that they might as well not have been there, and she tried to lift her head to press closer, but he only drew back. "You're so impatient. I'm going to take my time," he said, and she could feel his smile, before he caught her bottom lip between his and tugged it. All she could do was groan. 

His lips slid down her neck, and she shivered at the brush of his mustache. He kissed her collar bone as his clever fingers dragged hot lines down to her chest, his thumbs pressing and rolling her nipples to the chorus of her gasps. And when his tongue joined his fingers, she writhed, unable to control herself.

It was good that he was kneeling on the fabric of her skirt, keeping her pinned, otherwise she would have thrown her legs about his waist. Then he would have no choice but to get on with it.

She gave a startled little laugh when he bit her nipple, jerking and turning her face against her arm. "You are terrible," she moaned, and it was a compliment.

His laugh made her shiver again. "You have no idea."

His fingers moved over her sides as his mouth trailed down her stomach, his thumbs hooked in the fabric of her dress and pulling it down. When his tongue plundered her navel, she wriggled, her heels scrabbling for purchase on the mattress. He was sending through her whole body.

She was close to begging.

She lifted her hips as he tugged her dress under her butt then moved away to bring her down to just her panties. Her lips parted as she relaxed again, figuring he was going to get down to business now. 

But then his hands didn't go to remove the last bit of her clothes. No, they slid over her hips and then down her thighs. She was about to just yell at him until his fingers dug into her muscle, rubbing in expert circles. She shuddered, feeling the goosebumps come back full force as he massaged her.

His hands were magical things, finding any kind of tension in her legs and kneading it out. She didn't understand how his hands could be so soft, so free of callouses. She couldn't even think about it, because her brain was turning to goo, and all she wanted ever was for him to keep running his palms across her calves and to keep digging in his fingertips.

When he touched her feet, she shrieked, jerking them away, and he gave a dark little chuckle. "Ticklish?" he asked, and she frowned at him, or in the general direction of him.

His hands left her legs, and she drew in a breath, holding it and wondering what he was going to do next. Then his fingertips were on her sides, scuttling lightly across her skin, and she exploded into giggles.

"Thaal!" she screamed through her breathless laughter, wriggling about and kicking her legs. "Stop it!" She couldn't be mad at him, not when she was practically crying with laughter under her blindfold.

His hands did stop, splaying over her sides, and she sighed as his thumbs trailed along the undersides of her breasts. She was going to say something else, but he leaned down and kissed her, this time a true kiss. She felt a thrill when he moaned as she sucked on his tongue.

His hand shot down between her legs, snaking into her panties. She arched with a little cry as his fingers parted her folds, playing in them and making her buck her hips. Then two of his fingers slid so easily into her, and she arched. He inhaled her noises, swallowing her up as his fingers moved. And when his thumb found her clit, it was all over.

All she could do was react to his movements as he played her like a familiar instrument. She brought her knees up, rubbing her thighs against his strong arm.

"Thaal," she gasped, breaking the kiss and leaning her head back. "Please!"

His fingertips gave an extra firm stroke, one that made her cry out, before he pulled his hand out and moved it under her butt to grab the hem of her panties, practically ripping them off her legs. He moved onto his knees and pulled her up against him, letting her feel the hardness of his cock rubbing through her folds. 

She gasped, before she lifted her bound arms and groped for him. She felt him lean down, and her fingers found his face. She took a moment to trace his mustache, before she sat up and flung the loop of her hands over his head so she trapped him with the ribbon on the back of his neck. He laughed, straightening up, and she was lifted completely off the bed, supported by his power.

His hips adjusted, and she arched as she slid inside her, letting out a long moan as he sighed. She crossed her ankles at his butt, and he held her under her back, keeping her up as his hips pumped. Her head was leaned back, hair swinging, and she let out a sound every time their hips slapped together.

It was so good, so sinfully delicious, and she didn't think it could get any better until his hands moved, and suddenly his thumb was doing clever circles on her clit again. Her eyes crossed, and it didn't matter if he couldn't see them. This was too much perfection for her body to handle.

Her back snapped into a severe arch, and she screamed, her thighs tightened around his waist and her fingers clawed at his neck. He let out a lovely noise on the tail end of her scream, digging his fingertips into her.

She sagged and he caught himself on his hands, both of them breathing heavy. He never allowed himself to completely collapse, and she didn't know why. But right then she didn't care, because that meant more room on the bed for her to sprawl all over.

When he untied her wrists, she brought her hand up to tug off the blindfold, tossing it neglectfully. It took her a second to adjust to even the dim lightning, but once she did, she grinned up at her panting husband. "This was a good idea," she told him, equally out of breath.

He snorted, before he lowered himself onto the bed on his side, still between her legs. "It was."

She turned on her side, throwing an arm over his waist. "Probably because it was my idea." He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her ass, and she gave a squealing laugh.


End file.
